efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown June 9th 2011
Smackdown Intro* Michael Cole: Tonight will be an explosive night on Smackdown! Because tonight we have a Number one contenders Match between Riyan The American Dragon and Cameron Moore the winner gets a spot in the Royal Rumble from entrants three to nine teen! and the loser will enter at number one! That Happens tonight! On Smackdown! and We are only 3 weeks away from one of the biggest Pay Per Views of the Year The Royal Rumble where we will finally be on once again The Road To Wrestlemania! I am Michael Cole alongside broadcast partner Josh Matthews! Calling the action as always from Friday Night Smackdown! *Booker T Music Hits and he comes down to the ring and the crowd cheer* Naw Dawgs Naw Dawgs...Sit Down Sit Down...Because...I Got.I Got Some unfortunate news right now The Board Of Directors called me up earlier this morning before the show and I gotta defend my job position against the Raw General Manager WWE Champion CM Punk at The Royal Rumble now you see the winner of the match will take over both shows Raw and Smackdown but I can't just step inside that ring with no experiance here in EFW Rings...So at The Royal Rumble it will be a Tag Team Match! There will be two teams facing eachother tonight on Smackdown the winners of that match will be on MY SIDE! and WWE Champion CM Punk will be forced by the Board Of Directors to have his two team picks to face off and the winner of his match there will face mine! At The Royal Rumble Pay Per View and tonight on Smackdown it will be Alton C and THE RETURNING CENATION! against! Cean Fan Approved and The Man Returning to Action Raw Colour Commentator for one night only!.....THE AWESOME ONE! NEXT! Match 1) Cenation and Alton vs. CenaFanApproved and The Awesome One - The Winners will join Team Booker T at The Royal Rumble. *Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus, Adam and The Head Hunter all four members of The Zodiacs come out to the ring with mics in their hands* Rated Peep Superstar: as I myself said this past monday on Raw that by the end of that night all four Zodiacs would be holding Championship gold around their waists and what I said came true Don't hate us Zodiacs because we're sucessfull and all of you are not! Everyone around the world has talked about how I would not be standing here as worldheavyweight Champion today on top of efw carrying on my shoulders! if it wasn't for Nexus and Adam *Booker T Smackdown General Manager interuptts Rated Peep Superstar* Adam: Who The Hell do you think you are to interuptt the Worldheavyweight Champion while he is speaking huh? Booker T: I'll damn tell you who I am adam, I am the Smackdown General Manager! And EFW Fans around the world could be speaking the truth I don't think you Rated Peep Superstar would be standing middle of that ring as World champ right now if it wasn't for Adam and Nexus assisting you these past months! So how about we all put it to the test at The Royal Rumble where Adam, Nexus AND The Head Hunter are banned from ringside! And if any of you three zodiacs dare to interfere into this match Every single Zodiac will be Stripped of there Championship! Rated Peep Superstar: What!!? Booker hold on a minuete you hypocrite you've seen me beat my challengers cleanly loads and loads of times how about TLC and Survivor Series!? Booker T: Well maybe you just got lucky playa! Peace.. *Booker T walks out off the stage into backstage area* *Nexus, The Head Hunter, Rated Peep Superstar and Adam all have a discussion that is unheard in their huddle until The Canadian Destoryer, TheBigSGA And Alberto Del Rio comes out and break it up and attack all four of them!* *The Three continue the 3 on 4 assualt until Rated Peep Superstar gets up and spears them all* *Rated Peep Superstar stands above all 3 of them thiking he is victorious until a superstar in a mask comes from behind and hits Rated Peep Superstar's Spear on him* *This Masked picks up a mic and and takes off his mask* Masked Man: My Name is Ato.... *Ato drops his mic and walks out leaving Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus, Head Hunter, Adam, The Canadian Destroyer, TheBigSGA and Alberto Del Rio left out in the ring* Michael: on which side is this so called Ato on!? *Ato is caught up backstage with Matt Striker* Matt Striker|: Urr..Uhm..Hold Up Ato Ato: What do you want? Matt Striker: I'm just here to question your action moments ago Ato: Look I'm not here to mess around and brag about myself all the time about how good I am like The Zodiacs I'm a man who goes straight down to buisness no talking just get it over and done with alright Matt? Michael Cole: Well what a Smackdown it's been already we've seen Booker T's team announced for The Royal Rumble, the debut of Ato And Next even more as we roll into our Royal Rumble #1 Contenders Match! Match 2) Riyan The American Dragon vs. Cameron Moore - The Loser Will Become #1 in The Royal Rumble and The Winner will pick their spot from 3 - 20 Spots! Match 3) The BigSGA vs. Ivan'TheDestoryer' - Singles Match *Backstage with Adam, Nexus and Rated Peep Superstar* *Rated Peep Superstar is seen holding his neck* Nexus: Hey, you alright? Rated Peep Superstar: Yeah I think so that bitch Ato gave me one hell of a spear earlier who does the nobody think he is just come out here on his debut and spear the World champ of this company right guys? Adam: Your damn right! Rated Peep Superstar: Look alright if Ato wants a shot at this worldtitle, or any of your titles he's got it because the only reason I am hurt here is because he came from out of nowhere! Adam: Right *Samir Cerebral Assassin Walks into the room* Rated Peep Superstar: Ha! What do you want? Jobber.. Samir: Are you Serious? A Jobber? you're looking at a former EFW Champion and former Intercontential Champion right here! Rated Peep Superstar: Oh Really? Because I've held this championship longer than you held your fluke reign EFW Championship! Samir: Oh Really now looks like most of your matches have been won by your two little gay friends so how about you prove it to me that your a true wrestler next on Smackdonw in that ring! Rated Peep Superstar: Oh I'm ready..And you Samir better get ready because I might get fined for animal cruelty because I'm going to beat you like bitch! *Ato Walks in* *As Ato stands there Nexus and Adam stand infront of Nexus and Adam to guard Rated Peep Superstar from Ato* Ato: Oh Your two little bodyguards? Adam: How about kid you put your words where you mouth is and find yourslef in that ring with the new Cruiserweight Champion The Head Hunter! Ato: Sure I'll put down anyone who stands in my way you try all these ways to intimidate me kid but I'll snap you in half in you get in that ring with me! So Watch your back and your mouth Adam! Match 3) Rated Pep Superstar vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Singles Match Match 4) The Head Hunter vs. Ato(Debut Match) - Singles Match *Raj Singh comes down to the ring* Have you people forgotten about me!???? Ever since Survivor Seires Team Raj lost my career has gone at an all time low! So I'm back here on Smackdown to get back and my career back on track one more time so at the Royal Rumble I will go onto headline Wrestlemania! No matter what entrant I come in at I will win the rumble match and at Mania you be looking at a new Champion! But to prove all of you that I still got it I'm going to beat another guy who feels the same as me! The Best In The World! *Best In The World interuptts* Best In The World: Woah Raj Singh! Who said I'd come out here and face you tonight? Because I'm not going to face you I only got back here this past monday I'm not going to waste my time with a guy like you! You might as well retire already because your not even going to beat a guy in the company not even a guy like Alton C so don't get your hopes up on winning the Rumble Match because I'll be the one who'll be taking it all that night! So get out of that ring and Shut your mouth because I got a match next against in a handicap match against the Tag Team Champions Nexus and Adam two members of The Zodiacs! *Booker T SD GM Comes out* Booker T: Look you two don't seem to be on the same page right here now so how about you try and work together for once huh? Becuase next this won't be a Handicap Match Best In The World it will be a tag team match! Nexus and Adam against Best In The World and Raj Singh! Match 5) Raj Singh and Best In The World vs. Nexus and Adam - Tag Team Match '*after the match Best In The World attacks Raj Singh leaves him unconcious* ' '*'Matt Code promo from Raw on the titantron plays with Michael Cole commentary* Cameron Moore's got it Neck Breaker from the top rope did you hear that neck snap in the awkward postion his neck could be broken!!! Wait who the hell is that? Its Its....Its The new EFW Champion Chris Xtreme what the hell is he doing out here!?!!? Chris Xtreme OH MY GOD! He Just Spat in the face Cameron Moore and the ref didn't see it Xtreme is hiding under the ring no! Enziguri by Matt Code damn what a kick! 1!...2!...3!! Matt Code steals one! Matt Code is going to Face the EFW Champion Chris Xtreme in 3 weeks!........ *Matt Code is seen standing in the ring* I am here tonight for Smackdown's first ever Contract Royal Rumble EFW Championship Signing! Now I've got the seats lined out and the table! Now all we need is one man called Chris Xtreme who I quite frankly want him to explain his actions on Raw as much as every one else wants too! So Chris Xtreme get the hell out here right now! *Chris Xtreme's music plays and he comes out to the ring and sits down* Chris Xtreme: So you want explanations for what I did? Matt Code: I'm pretty sure everyone does Chris! Chris: Fine Fine Fine.... Matt: Go On... Chris: Alright..Give Me a Minuete Matt: Oh trying to think of Plan B because there is no reason why you attacked Cameron is there!? Chris: Oh Shut Up! The Real reason I helped you was because I already beat Cameron Moore for this championship once before I didn't need to do it again did I? Matt I've been listening to what you've been saying and I've agreed Cameron Moore couldn't get the job done as a newcomer so you came in here and tryed to take his once in a lifetime spot any man could ask for in their entire career so that's the reason ok? Matt: But don't you think its a little harsh spitting in someones face? Chris: Aha! Maybe so Matt but I might of cost someone the match if the referee heard me for example slap him across the face the ref woudl've heard me now can we just please sign the contract!? Matt: Fine, But Let me tell you something *Matt Drops the mic a whispers to Chris* Chris: You Did What? You took out Cameron Moore and punted him in the skull!?!??! Matt: Oh God why do you think I whispered it to you idiot! Sign the Contract already before you spill anymore of anything! OK? Chris: Alright Then Fine Good luck at your match bud! *Chris and Matt both sign the contract* *Chris and stands up offering his handin a sign of respect but from out of nowhere Matt Code jumps over the table kicked Xtreme in the gut and bull dogs him into the table* *The Crowd Boo as Matt Code leaves the arena* BQ: Rate Card ( This Was Made by WWE Champion CM Punk )